Reception in the Land of Ark
by LadyJet2
Summary: Zero, Captain, Shute and Baku are taken to Bakunetsumaru’s homeland, Ark. There, the three discover more about the blazing samurai, as well as his family and the horrors of Ark’s civil war.
1. The Land of the Red Sky

Title: SD Gundam Force – Reception in the Land of Ark

Author: LJ

Summery: Zero, Captain, Shute and Baku are taken to Bakunetsumaru's homeland, Ark. There, the three discover more about the blazing samurai, as well as his family and the horrors of Ark's civil war.

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Zero/Bakunetsumaru, Captain/Guneagle

Author's note: Been playing around with this idea and Baku's family for a bit, finally got off my lazy bum and wrote it. ;) This story doesn't follow much of the Series, so I guess an AU. Most of the names that I have come up with came from mostly Bleach, or were Bleach inspired (I.E. Ikakumaru and Fujikumaru were inspired by a Soul Reaper and a Zanbacto respectively). And some I just made up on the fly. Most of the terms I got from Rurouni Kenshin.

Disclaimer: I own Tantemaru (Baku's father), Isantemaru (Baku's Mother), Shintumaru, Fujikumaru, Kentakemaru, Tatemaru, Uutemaru, Asurekumaru, Matarkemaru (Baku's brothers), Ikakumaru and Inkamaru…god that's a lot of names. Also the town where Baku's family resides Kentyo. Please don't sue I'm a poor college student!

Chapter One: The Land of the Red Sky

"Home…! I'm FINALLY going HOME!" Baku cried jumping eagerly through the base, doing cartwheels and flips. Zero looked up from sharpening his blade as Baku burst into the Lacroan's room.

"Baku? What's going on? Why are you so happy?" Zero asked smiling. Baku whooped and pounced on his boyfriend grinning.

"I'm going HOME!" Baku cried clinging to Zero who squeaked at the sudden pounce and hug.

"R-really? Doctor Bellwood has gotten the trans-dimensional device fixed?" Zero asked trying to pry his boyfriend off.

"Yeah! He gave me the news just a few minutes ago! Isn't it GREAT?! I'm GONG HOME!" Baku cried happily before leaving again. Zero blinked and chuckled sadly.

"Yeah…wonderful…" Zero frowned and sighed trying to be happy for Bakunetsumaru.

"Captain! Shute!" Baku ran over to the two and smiled. "You'll be coming with me and Zero too, to Ark right?" he asked, still elated about the news of being able to return home.

"Of course, you did tell Zero you wanted him to come, right?" Baku paused in his jubilation and froze thinking over Captain's words.

"Uhhh….oops…knew I forgot to ask him something! Baka! Baka, baka, BAKA!" Baku hit his forehead with his fist. "I'll be right back! Geeze I'm the worst boyfriend ever…!" he muttered under his breath.

"He gets a head of himself doesn't he?" Shute asked looking up from his game. Captain nodded and sighed.

"Very much so. I should probably go and tell Guneagle that I'll be leaving soon. It's a shame that he won't be able to come with me…" Captain said sadly. Shute looked at his friend and chuckled.

"Don't worry. My mom always says that absence makes the heart grow fonder. Besides, someone has to stay back. Guneagle volunteered after all." Captain looked at Shute and smiled nodding.

"True. I'll be back in a bit then." Shute nodded and returned to his game.

"Zero! I forgot to ask you some…Zero?" Baku looked in at Zero's quarters and saw the knight sitting on his bed slumped over slightly, sniffling. Zero looked up in shock and quickly wiped his eyes and slid his mask back over his face.

"Hi, Baku…" Zero said trying to hide the warble in his voice.

"What's wrong Zero?" Baku asked sitting down next to the Lacroan. Zero shook his head and shrugged.

"Nothing…I'm happy for you, Baku. You get to go home to your family…" Zero looked down at his hands and sighed. "I'll miss you…" Baku gaped at him and sighed pushing him down into the bed as he slipped his mask to the side and laid nearly on top of him.

"Do you really think I would leave you, Zero? You're such an idiot…I want you to come with me…to meet my family, see my home." Baku gently kissed Zero's mask and sighed. "Just because I get ahead of myself and forget to ask you if you would come with me doesn't mean I'm just going to up and leave the one person I love more than anything…got it?" Zero blushed furiously but slid his mask aside and nodded.

"Got it…" Wrapping his arms around Baku, Zero pulled him down into a deep kiss. Baku smiled and kissed back sighing as they broke apart.

"Good…after all I'd hate to have to explain to my father why my boyfriend decided not to show up to meet him," Baku said with a smile. Zero chuckled and sighed holding him close.

"I'm nervous about explaining to your father about us, to be honest," he said honestly, burying his face into Bakunetsumaru's neck slightly. Baku smiled and sat up before repositioning himself lengthwise on the bed, pulling Zero with him.

"Don't be. In Ark it's common for two males to become partners. It's accepted as a true love. My father is also a very worldly man; I'm sure he'll love you and welcome you into our family without any issues." Zero smiled and dragged his finger down Baku's cheek shaking his head.

"Good…it will be a bit more difficult though, in Lacroa. I'm not exactly sure what the royal family would think of our relationship, but that must wait until after it is freed from the Dark Axis's clutches." Baku nodded and gently kissed Zero's finger.

"Unfortunately the civil war is still going on in Ark. I'm almost afraid of what my home looks like after all this time. I am almost positive though, that Kentyo will continue to be a peaceful village." Bakunetsumaru paused and looked into Zero's face frowning. "I wish you didn't have to see it during this civil war." Zero shook his head and kissed him to reassure the samurai of his decision.

"We both have seen war in at least two different worlds; you have seen it in three. I will not back down from a fight, just as you won't. I will support you, as you have me." Baku smiled and hugged the knight close, necking slightly with him, and sighing deeply.

"Thank you, Zero." Zero smiled and nuzzled back running a hand down the back of Baku's helmet.

"You're welcome, my samurai."

"Guneagle…" Captain said softly smiling as the larger Gundam kissed his neck. Guneagle smiled and gently ran his hands down to Captain's hips smiling and nipping playfully at his neck.

"Yeah Cap?" he asked glancing up at him. Captain gasped and blushed before grabbing the younger Gundam's hands and smiled.

"I really can't…" Guneagle pouted and looked into Captain's eyes before kissing him deeply. Captain groaned in appreciation and returned the kiss. Guneagle's hands slipped out of Captain's and gently reached for his chest. Captain groaned a little, and weakly tried to stop Guneagle before breaking the kiss.

"C'mon Cap…I dunno how long your going to be there. At least give me a goodbye lay…" Guneagle pouted holding his idol close. Captain sighed and looked up at him before shaking his head, a smile creeping over his features.

"I can't, Guneagle. I have to get my things ready for the trip…" Captain smiled as Guneagle pouted even more. Kissing Guneagle lovingly, Captain held him close, enjoying feeling the pulse of his Soul Drive skip slightly as Guneagle returned the hug, and deep kiss. Guneagle sighed and wrapped his arms around Captain, knowing that time wasn't on their side, and that Captain was still nervous about taking their relationship to the next level. In truth, so was Guneagle. He wasn't sure about what would happen with his Gunsoul and Captain's Soul Drive; but he would wait, he always would for the Gundam he admired and loved.

"All right, is everyone here?" Bellwood asked looking over the three Gundams and human boy. Entengo trotted up between Baku and Zero whinnying and tossing his head excitedly. Captain and Shute nodded excitedly. Captain turned around to see Guneagle leaning up against the railing waving to him. Captain waved back smiling, knowing that Guneagle would take care of things while he was away.

"Let's go already! With our luck something'll happen to the trans-dimensional thingy before long!" Baku cried his energy infectious to everyone around him.

"Calm down, Baku. Everything will be fine," Zero said smiling at the red and white samurai. Entengo neighed and nuzzled at Baku to calm him down. Shute giggled at the two as Captain shook his head.

"All right, here we go then! Everybody hold on to your hats!" The three Gundams, human and mechanical horse kept close as the device began to start up.

"Take care of yourself Captain!" Guneagle cried from the observation deck.

"Good luck on your mission, sir!" the seven Gundiver brothers said saluting Captain. Captain saluted back as a glow surrounded the group.

"I'll be back soon, Guneagle!" Captain cried, smiling at him as they disappeared in a flash of light.

"Ohhh…that doesn't get better with the second time around…" Baku muttered holding his abdomen. Zero groaned and looked up at the red sky.

"Wonderful…are we in the right place, Baku?" Zero asked, slowly sitting up with the help of Entengo.

"I think I left my stomach back in Neotopia…" Shute whimpered.

"I don't think that's physically possible…" Captain said helping Shute to his feet. Shute simply sighed and shook his head. Though Captain had gotten better, he still took things at face value. Baku slowly stood up and looked around; they were on the outskirts of a small town. Slowly he began to smile, the smile turning into a huge grin. Entengo too, looked around and pricked his ears. He knew as well where they were. With a whinny and rearing up, the horse ran off towards the town. Baku did nothing to stop his companion instead he laughed and whooped with joy.

"Entengo! Baku! Your horse just ran away…!" Shute said looking in shock at the Musha Gundam as he calmed down. Zero looked around and sighed.

"Baku! Will you tell us where we are?" Zero cried getting frustrated. Baku smiled at Zero and began to walk off.

"Home…we're right outside my home town. C'mon!" Captain blinked at Baku but followed with Shute close in tow. Zero smiled slowly and flew after them.

"So this is your home…?" Captain asked looking around at the strange surroundings. Bakunetsumaru nodded and looked back.

"Yes. We're just outside of Kentyo, where I was born. My family runs a kenjutsu dojo there." Zero blinked.

"Kenjutsu?"

"Sword arts. My father is a master at the dojo, and my oldest brother teaches there. That's where I learned the basics before going to learn with my sensei. It's also where I learned that I was the first son in almost five generations that actually could complete the Tenkyoken that my great-great grandfather developed," Baku said as he started to walk backwards into the town to tell his friend about his home.

"Uh…Baku, shouldn't you be facing forward?" Shute asked concerned for the red and white musha's short attention span.

"No, I know this village like I do my swords. I could find my way home even if I was blindfolded," Baku said turning around to face the front, just as he ran into another Gundam.

"Nani?" Baku landed on his aft and winched before quickly standing up and bowing to the slightly taller Gundam.

"My apologies! I should have been looking where I was going…" Baku said quickly. He blinked and noticed the Gundam's feet, with a distinctive red trim, in a pair of tatami mat zori.

"Are you all right?" Zero asked concerned for the smaller samurai. Zero looked at the other Gundam and frowned. The taller Gundam was wearing a pair of white Gi pants, and a wide reed cone hat, that hid this features. At his side was an ornate short blade, a wakizashi if his memory of Bakunetsumaru's lessons on Ark swords was correct.

"There is no apologies needed…" the Gundam said, his voice deeper than Baku's. "Are you all right though?" Baku stood up and nodded. Both Gundams froze in mid motion finally getting a good look at one another. The other Gundam blinked and tilted his reed hat back, revealing chocolate colored eyes with a light yellow background. He didn't have his mask on to hide his features. He had a small mustache and goatee surrounding his mouth. "B-Baku-kun?" he asked. Baku smiled widely.

"Shintumaru!" Baku cried straightening immediately with a bright look in his eyes. Shintumaru laughed and smiled quickly wrapping his arms around the smaller Gundam.

"Baku-kun, where have you been? We thought you were taken by Kibaomaru's henchmen. Thank God you're all right…" Shintu hugged him close and sighed, relief flooding his features. Baku returned the hug and pulled back smiling easily.

"I've been to another world. Let me introduce you to my friends. This is Shute and Captain Gundam from Neotopia. That is where I've been staying for these past months. This is Zero the Winged Knight of Lacroa. He was sent to Neotopia from his home dimension as well. They are good friends of mine. Everyone, this is my oldest brother, Shintumaru."

"A pleasure to meet you, Shintumaru," Captain said bowing slightly.

"It's nice to meet you!" Shute said happily.

"It is an honor to meet you at last. We've heard a lot about you and the rest of Baku's family." Zero said with a courteous bow. Shintu chuckled and looked them over, his eyes landing on Shute.

"The pleasure is mine. Young Shute, you have no idea how honored I am to meet you. Ark hasn't had the pleasure of human existence in a very long time. Visitors from another dimension, and the return of our Baku-kun…this is a very blessed day indeed." Baku finally rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Don't call me that," he muttered. "I let you get away with it the first two times because you were worried and surprised to see me." Zero tried to stifle the laugh that threatened to wound Baku's pride. Shintu shook his head and laughed for the both of them. It was a rich laugh that was threatening to become infectious.

"Of course, Baku. Please though, Father will want to know you're home, you're all welcome to our dojo. Think you can find it on your own, Baku? I need to continue to run my errands, and pick up ingredients for dinner." Bakunetsumaru smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Of course, Shintu, I know this town like my own swords. I'm not going to get lost…" Captain and the others smiled at the side of Baku they had rarely seen while in Neotopia. Shintu nodded and bowed to them all.

"Very well. I shall meet you all there then." Shintu smiled and pulled his hat back down further to keep the sun out of his eyes as he continued on his way. Zero chuckled and looked at Baku, whose face was even brighter than before.

"Your brother seems to be a very nice Gundam," Zero said landing softly next to him. Baku nodded and sighed.

"Not a mean circuit in him. That's why he isn't apart of the war. He wants to stay out of it and try to keep our family safe. Of course, he still hates what Kibaomaru is doing, but he doesn't want to harm anyone." Baku said watching as his brother continued on his way.

"So…how many siblings do you have, Baku?" Shute asked looking at the Gundam.

"Seven. All boys" Baku said simply before starting off again. "C'mon guys! We're almost there! I'm not going to search for you if you fall behind." The three stared after the red and white Musha in shock.

"Did…he say he had SEVEN siblings?" Captain said, still in awe that there was a larger brotherhood than the seven Gundivers.

"AND they're all boys?! Wow…his father must have the patience of a saint," Zero muttered before quickly following after his boyfriend when it became evident that he was not slowing down for them. Captain and Shute quickly followed, Shute in still in shock.

"I don't think I could stand having seven brothers…" he muttered.

"So…um…if you don't mind me asking, Baku…where are your other brothers?" Zero asked as the group finally caught up. Baku frowned and sighed slowing down.

"My second oldest brother, Fujikumaru was killed in battle. Kentakemaru, my third oldest brother was poisoned by Kibaomaru nearly two years ago, and is still unconscious in our home. Tatemaru and Uutemaru were twins, the only ones in our family. They left about a year ago to join the war effort, and we haven't heard back from them, or from the military to say they were killed. We aren't holding out much hope that they're still alive. Asurekumaru was killed in the battle with Fujikumaru. Matarkemaru ran away from home when I was little. It's just me and Shintumaru and our father really."

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have asked, it's obviously painful for you…" Zero said feeling horrible for speaking up. Baku turned to him and smiled.

"It's okay. I've had to deal with my older brothers' deaths and disappearances for a long time. It's been hard but…I have to be strong. I'll avenge what this war has done to my family, and I know with your help Ark will finally be at peace."

"No problem, Baku," Shute said, ever optimistic. Captain nodded in agreement his eyes hopeful. Bakunetsumaru turned to see Zero right by his side holding his hand.

"I'll be right here for you, Baku." Baku smiled, and the brightness returned to his face.

"I know. Come on!" Baku easily dragged Zero off, running towards his home. Captain and Shute laughed and took off after them, happy to see that Baku was far happier than they had ever seen before.


	2. Celebration

Title: SD Gundam Force – Reception in the Land of Ark

Author: LJ

Summery: Zero, Captain, Shute and Baku are taken to Bakunetsumaru's homeland, Ark. There, the three discover more about the blazing samurai, as well as his family and the horrors of Ark's civil war.

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Zero/Bakunetsumaru, Captain/Guneagle

Author's note: Been playing around with this idea and Baku's family for a bit, finally got off my lazy bum and wrote it. ;) This story doesn't follow much of the Series, so I guess an AU. Most of the names that I have come up with came from mostly Bleach, or were Bleach inspired (I.E. Ikakumaru and Fujikumaru were inspired by a Soul Reaper and a Zanbacto respectively). And some I just made up on the fly. Most of the terms I got from Rurouni Kenshin.

Disclaimer: I own Tantemaru (Baku's father), Isantemaru (Baku's Mother), Shintumaru, Fujikumaru, Kentakemaru, Tatemaru, Uutemaru, Asurekumaru, Matarkemaru (Baku's brothers), Ikakumaru and Inkamaru…god that's a lot of names. Also the town where Baku's family resides Kentyo. Please don't sue I'm a poor college student!

Chapter Two: Celebration

"Wow…" Baku blinked at the looks on his friends faces. Zero was gaping, Shute was shocked and Captain was blinking slowly as if unsure he was truly seeing what was before him.

"What…?" Baku asked scratching the back of his head.

"It's…mammoth!" Zero said still gaping at the large one story home. Shute nodded and looked on in amazement. The house was simple, but large, and connected to a smaller dojo. The red clay tiles on the roof accented off of the warmer tan walls of the house.

"It's not much; my grandfather helped my father expand on the original house. Come on though, I want you to meet my father." Baku smiled and walked up the gravel path and opened the screen door. Carefully wiping his feet, Baku entered his home and smiled. Turning around he saw Shute take off his shoes and both Zero and Captain wipe their feet off as well.

"Shintu? Home already? I hope you bought everything this time." An older Gundam walked around the corner, walking with a cane he didn't seem to need. He stopped short and stared his smile widening. He had a long beard and mustache giving him a very wise look. His eyes were bright blue with a green background.

"Father…" Baku bowed slightly and smiled brightly.

"Baku-chan…please tell me I am not dreaming! You're really home…!" Baku nodded and the older Gundam walked over wrapping his arms around his youngest son. Baku coughed at his father's strong embrace and nodded.

"Yes, I'm home…it's good to see you, Father. These are my friends that I met in Neotopia where I was sent. This is Shute and Captain Gundam they are from Neotopia, and this is Zero, he's from Lacroa, another dimension. They are going to help us defeat Kibaomaru, and his alliance with the Dark Axis. Everyone, this is my father, Tantemaru." The three visitors bowed, and Tantemaru returned it smiling.

"Welcome to our home. I am honored to meet you all. A friend of my son's is a friend of our family. Please, come in and make yourselves at home," Tantemaru said with a warm smile.

"Thank you, sir." Captain said following Baku and his father into the dining room. Zero caught up with Baku and looked at him questioningly. Baku smiled and whispered.

"When my brother gets home…okay?" Zero nodded and smiled, feeling elated about being welcomed into such a warm family, an experience Zero had missed in Lacroa.

"Please, sit down and relax. I'll make us some tea," Tantemaru smiled and put his cane up against a wall as he went to enter the kitchen nearby.

"Father, sit down, I'll get the tea." Baku said putting a hand on his father's shoulder. Tantemaru gave him a look and sighed.

"I'm not that old, Baku, I can still do things on my own." Baku gave his father a flat look.

"Last time, you burned the tea…HOW you managed to do that I don't know but, let me do it." The others tried not to smile at the conversation between Bakunetsumaru and his father, and Zero covered his own giggle by coughing slightly.

"That was Shintumaru, not me. But fine, if you're so adamant, then go ahead." Tantemaru shook his head and smiled before sitting down at the head of the table. "Always the stubborn one; he and Shintumaru think just because I'm their father I've lost my ability to care for myself. Anyway, please, tell me about yourselves. I am eager to learn of the things my son has seen." Tantemaru shifted slightly to get comfortable and waited for his guests to speak.

"Well, Baku came to Neotopia due to Dr. Bellwood's experimental trans-dimensional device. That's how we got here, actually," Captain said sitting comfortably on the tatami pillows.

"He actually ended up breaking it in a battle with the Dark Axis, used that Tenkyoken move of his," Shute said smiling.

"It wasn't my fault!" Baku cried poking his head out from the kitchen to defend himself. The others laughed softly at Baku's outcry but quickly quieted down.

"The Tenkyoken is very hard to control; I didn't think he had figured out to control it completely when he left for the war," Tantemaru said still chuckling. Bakunetsumaru pouted and grumbled before returning to the kitchen.

"He has gotten better control, though," Zero said smiling at Tantemaru. "He has shown a great amount of improvement since I've known him."

"Good! Tell me, though, what is this Neotopia and Lacroa like?"

"Neotopia is where Captain and I live. It's a place where humans and Gundams live together in harmony. Captain is apart of the Super Dimensional Guard that protects Neotopia from the Dark Axis. Zero, Baku and I are members too; well I'm an honorary Gundam because I help out so much. Baku has done so much to help us. He's a great fighter! Zero and Baku helped us defeat the Dark Axis in Neotopia, so we're going to help them get the Dark Axis out of their homelands too." Shute smiled at the older Gundam who seemed to glow with paternal pride at the mention of his son becoming a great warrior. Baku came in with the tea and set it down at the table, sitting down between his father and Zero.

"Not only has he helped in Neotopia, but also in my homeland as well. Lacroa was taken over by the Dark Axis over three years ago. When I had a chance to return home, Baku came with me, along with Captain and Shute, and helped me to fight there. He risked his life fighting a foe that nearly killed him, to protect me. For that I am eternally grateful to him." Zero glanced over and slid his hand closer to Baku's, gently brushing their fingertips together. Tantemaru smiled raising an eyebrow but kept his comments to himself, knowing his son would tell him when he was ready.

"It seems you have gained much, Baku. You have become a very capable Mech, well deserving of respect from what I have heard; as well as deserving your inheritance." Baku looked up in shock at his father, his eyes full of questions.

"Inheritance? Father, what are you talking about?" Tantemaru chuckled and waved his hand, sipping his tea.

"We will speak of it when everyone is here. Shintu should actually be coming up the path now…with Entengo by the sounds of it." Baku blinked again in confusion before turning at the sound of Entengo's whinny and the door opening.

"I'm home, Father," Shintumaru said as he came in, his tatami mat zori no longer on his feet. "I hope you didn't burn the tea this time…" Shintu said noticing the hot tea pot and cups.

"I made it this time, so he wouldn't," Baku said giving his father a look. Tantemaru sighed and shook his head.

"Everyone is against me. You did buy extra this time, didn't you Shintu?" Shintumaru nodded and put the heavy groceries down in the kitchen.

"Yes, I also splurged a little. I figured tonight I could try and make meat buns." Baku immediately perked up and grinned.

"Really?! I haven't had meat buns in ages!" Zero looked over at the Musha curiously.

"Meat buns?" Baku smiled and chuckled.

"You'll like it, Shintu makes the best I've ever had, at least that I can remember."

"The recipe came from their mother, she was a wonderful cook. It seems that Shintumaru picked that up from her before she passed on," Tantemaru said sipping his tea and frowning slightly. "I miss her so much anymore." Baku frowned and sipped his tea, unsure of what to say to his father.

"Getting off of that topic…" Shintumaru said breaking the awkward silence. "Why don't we celebrate Baku-kun's return home tonight with dinner? I'm sure we have some sake left." Tantemaru looked up from his tea and smiled.

"Wonderful idea, Shintu! It will be nice to have joy returned to our home."

"And…well we might have something else to celebrate too, Father…" Baku said after taking a long sip of his tea to calm his nerves. Zero, Captain and Shute smiled encouragingly to him as his father and oldest brother looked at him curiously.

"And what would that be, my son?" Tantemaru said smiling gently. Bakunetsumaru sighed and straightened up looking at his father and brother.

"I…I'm in love." Shintumaru gaped and laughed after a moment.

"Truly?! Wonderful! I shall be glad to meet her!" he cried, happy for his youngest brother. Tantemaru simply smiled and turned to Shintu.

"I don't believe it is a 'she', Shintu. From what I've seen, I think I can make an assumption that Baku's love is here in this room with us." Shintu blinked and raised an eyebrow.

"A male?" Baku looked worriedly at his brother.

"Do you think ill of me because I have fallen for a male…?" he asked, a slight lace of anger in his voice. Shintu smiled and shook his head.

"No, simply shocked. Out of all of us I expected you to fall for a woman. Regardless of sex, I am glad you finally found your true one. Perhaps he will keep you in check when father and I aren't there." Shintu again laughed warmly leaning up against the doorway to the Kitchen.

"I doubt it; I can barely keep him in check with Captain and Shute around to help…" Zero said sipping his tea and smiling. Baku gave Zero a look rolling his eyes, but smiling and reaching for his hand. Tantemaru chuckled and nodded.

"Half the time Captain and I have to stop you two from getting all upset at each other for a stupid comment," Shute said with a giggle.

"I thought as much. The way Zero spoke of you, Baku, it was not hard to realize your connection. Not to mention the touch of your fire in his eyes. Zero of Lacroa, I welcome you into our family," Tantemaru said strongly smiling warmly at the blue and white knight.

"As do I, although I will warn you of one thing," Shintu said his voice growing stern. Baku and Zero both looked strangely at the oldest son.

"And what would that be, Shintumaru?" Zero asked, worried.

"You joined this family willingly, so you're stuck with us for all eternity!" Shintu said smiling widely. Baku let his head fall to the table, and muttered under his breath about his brother's annoying habits of building suspense when it wasn't necessary. Zero laughed along smiling.

"I assure you, I would never think of leaving Baku. It seems I have finally gained the family I missed during my childhood. I simply hope that I don't embarrass you in any way," he said with a chuckle and smile. Baku looked up and kissed Zero's cheek.

"You won't embarrass them, if anything; you'll learn that Shintu will embarrass us. Trust me; you fit in wonderfully, Zero."

"Yeah! Besides, like Shintumaru said, you're stuck now!" Shute laughed and drank his tea. Captain nodded in agreement.

"You're perfect for each other; I still don't know why you were so nervous about telling everyone in the first place. It's not like it was hard to figure out," Captain said smiling. Baku sighed and shrugged.

"We didn't know how you would react," Baku said honestly.

"Well, regardless we shall celebrate tonight. Although we may have to wait until young Shute is to bed." Shute gave Shintumaru a look and groaned.

"Ohhh!" he cried pouting.

"Shute, you know you're too young to drink, besides the fact that if your mother found out I would be recycled into spare parts. Then you'd have to deal with Guneagle," Captain said patting the young boys back. Shute sighed and nodded.

"Okay, I can't believe I have to wait almost ten more years."

"Only eight and a half, Shute, don't get too upset. It's not as glamorous as you think." Tantemaru smiled and watched as his son and Zero relaxed, and acted far more naturally with each other. He couldn't be happier for his son, and Zero was a welcome addition to his family which seemed to only shrink with time.

As soon as dinner was finished, Shintumaru ushered Shute to bed. Though complaining he wasn't that sleepy, the older Gundam knew well that the human boy was nearing exhaustion from the excitement of the day. Within minutes of his head hitting the soft pillows, Shute was asleep. Shintumaru smiled and returned to his father and guests, bringing out the sake on his way by.

"How about we move this to the sitting room? We will be farther away and allow young Shute the rest he needs." Tantemaru stood up and walked to the sitting room that was further into the castle. Baku, Zero and Captain nodded in agreement and followed, Shintu covering the rear with the sake and glasses.

"So what does sake taste like?" Zero asked Baku raising an eyebrow. Baku frowned and shrugged honestly.

"You really aren't supposed to taste it. I try not to at least." Zero frowned at him and sighed. Sitting down in the sitting warm sitting room, the group began to pass around the sake to celebrate Bakunetsumaru's homecoming, and the addition of Zero into the family.

"I propose a toast, to the return of Baku-kun, and to his one, Zero," Shintumaru said raising his cup. The other voiced their agreement and drank.

As the night went on, the five Gundams laughed and enjoyed the company of each other. Both Zero and Captain Gundam learned more about Bakunetsumaru and his family, as well as Shintumaru and Tantemaru. Before the civil war, Tantemaru was a well respected samurai, and dojo master. Isantemaru was a teacher in her early life, but surprised everyone, including Tantemaru when she told them that she was also an accomplished kenjutsu samurai.

"And speaking of your mother's accomplishments; Baku, this is your inheritance from your mother." Tantemaru got up and went over to a chest in the corner. Baku watched his father curiously, as Shintu drank another round of sake. Turning back around, Tantemaru held a sword wrapped in red silk. "I wasn't able to give you this before you left for the battle field. Now that you've returned, I can fulfill my promise to Isante." Tantemaru handed the sword to Baku who gaped at it, slowly unwrapping the silk.

"Mana…it's beautiful…" Zero said looking at the ornate sword. The handle was carved out of a hard white wood, decorated with inset gold in the design of a phoenix. The sheath was red and yellow silk around the metal. Baku carefully drew the sword and saw the beautiful wave pattern on the edge.

"I thought…she was buried with this…" Baku said looking up at his father.

"She wanted to give it to you, when you finished your schooling," Shintumaru said looking proudly at his little brother. "She always said that you got your fire and talent from her side of the family. That sword was handed down in her family from her great grandfather, who mastered the Tenkyoken."

"And now it's yours, now that you have mastered the Tenkyoken." Bakunetsumaru smiled and sheathed the sword looking at his father with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you father. I will thank mother as well when I go to her resting place tomorrow." Tantemaru nodded and sat back down drinking his sake.

"Good. Now then, back to the celebration!" he cried smiling and pouring another round for everyone.


	3. Reflection

Title: SD Gundam Force – Reception in the Land of Ark

Author: LJ

Summery: Zero, Captain, Shute and Baku are taken to Bakunetsumaru's homeland, Ark. There, the three discover more about the blazing samurai, as well as his family and the horrors of Ark's civil war.

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Zero/Bakunetsumaru, Captain/Guneagle

Author's note: Been playing around with this idea and Baku's family for a bit, finally got off my lazy bum and wrote it. ;) This story doesn't follow much of the Series, so I guess an AU. Most of the names that I have come up with came from mostly Bleach, or were Bleach inspired (I.E. Ikakumaru and Fujikumaru were inspired by a Soul Reaper and a Zanbacto respectively). And some I just made up on the fly. Most of the terms I got from Rurouni Kenshin.

Disclaimer: I own Tantemaru (Baku's father), Isantemaru (Baku's Mother), Shintumaru, Fujikumaru, Kentakemaru, Tatemaru, Uutemaru, Asurekumaru, Matarkemaru (Baku's brothers), Ikakumaru and Inkamaru…god that's a lot of names. Also the town where Baku's family resides Kentyo. Please don't sue I'm a poor college student!

Chapter Three: Reflection

Shintumaru walked over to Baku's room, a hot drink in hand, and slid the door back. Inside, Baku was whimpering face down in his pillows, Zero near by on his side muttering.

"I'm never drinking with you again, Baku…" Zero said looking quite ill. Baku grunted in response.

"Still can't hold his sake…well, the bath is nice and hot. That always helps with a hangover," Shintumaru said smiling warmly at the two. Baku slowly lifted his head and raised an eyebrow.

"Hot…bath…? Claiming it now, it is mine." Zero slowly sat up and held his head looking over at Baku with a smile. Shintu chuckled and sipped his drink.

"If you want Zero, while you wait for the bath, I can give you some tea. It's a special mix it'll help. It's the only way I can deal with it in the morning." Zero looked up and nodded smiling.

"I'd appreciate that a lot, thank you." Shintu smiled and nodded.

"Of course, anything for family," Shintu said turning and going into the kitchen.

"I'll be out shortly," Zero said after Shintu, who cried back an affirmative.

"Ow…loudness…" Baku whimpered. Zero got up and went over slowly rubbing the small of Baku's back. The heavy armor that they wore was off, reveling their lighter under armor that served as a thin layer between their vital systems and any other weaponry that would pierce the heavy armor. Baku looked much smaller without the heavy armor pads on his shoulders, heavy chest armor, helmet, and thicker skirt of protective paneling around his waist. Zero realized once again, that he was the older in the relationship.

"Feel any better…?" Zero asked kneeling down next to his love. Baku sighed and glanced up, his chocolate eyes blurred from his hangover.

"Little. You look really nice today…" Baku said his voice horse from the night before and the heavy drinking. Zero shook his head slowly, before immediately regretting the action and holding his head. Without his heavy armor, Baku realized he didn't look quite as feminine. It was the curves of his armor that hid the strong frame beneath.

"I feel 'nice'. I'm going to take your brother up on the tea. Do you want help to the bath?" Baku slowly sat up and chuckled.

"No…Although you're welcome to join me after you're tea. Personally I can't stand Shintu's remedy, too sweet, but you'll like it. After all you've got that thing for Sayla's cakes." Zero helped Baku sit up more comfortably and rolled his eyes.

"I can't help it. I've always had a sweet tooth." Baku smiled at him and slowly stood up smiling.

"Yeah, so will you join me?" Zero stood up and nodded.

"Yeah, I will, after that tea. I'll meet you out there okay?" Baku smiled and kissed Zero gently.

"Great. Love you, Zero. Just don't take too long or the water will get cold." Baku got up and left wrapping a towel around his waist. He seemed to be taking his hangover better than he and put on. Zero chuckled and got up as well, putting his armor back on out of habit, heading for the dining room where Shintumaru was preparing tea and another drink. Shintumaru looked up and smiled.

"I will warn you, my tea is rather sweet. Here." Shintumaru handed Zero the hot tea cup and went back to the other drink. Zero took a sip and did find it sweet, but soothing.

"Ah…much better, and it's not that sweet. Trust me, when I was little, I used to try and make my own tea and I nearly made myself sick it was so sweet. What are you making there?" Zero sat down and sipped the tea slowly, feeling the herbs and spices sooth his trembling stomach and sore head. Shintu smiled almost sadly and looked up.

"It's for Kentakemaru; it's his food for the day. I've been making it for him for the past year, each day I hope that I will go in and find him awake. I've been adding different medicinal herbs suggested to me by the doctors. It's so hard without knowing what poison he has been hit with." Shintumaru frowned and continued his work. Zero hung his head and drank his tea.

"Perhaps I can help. I know some healing spells, and some things about poisons." Shintu looked up and smiled.

"I'd appreciate it actually. The more knowledge I can gain to help Kentake is the better." Zero smiled and finished his tea, feeling quite like his old self.

"I'm a part of the family now; it would be my honor to help you." Shintu finished his tea and stood up gathering the drink.

"Thank you. I can see why Baku fell for you. You are a good mech. You can follow me to his room." Zero stood and did just that, eager to try and help his extended family. Shintumaru carefully opened the screen door and entered the room of his second brother. Zero followed and frowned in shock at the Musha Gundam in the bed. He had gold and red armor, with trims of black He looked drawn and weak even in coma. Though he once looked to be equal in size and stature to Shintumaru, he now reminded the Knight of Baku after his battle with Asuramaru back in Neotopia.

"I'll try a healing spell, it might help…" Shintumaru smiled at Zero and nodded.

"Whatever you think best, Zero." Shintumaru knelt down and gently caressed his brother's forehead, concern flooding his features. "He was going to become a priest…" he murmured. "He was considering it after one of his difficult battles in the war. I truly hope that things will get better for him." Zero put a hand on his brother-in-law and smiled.

"It will. We must have faith that goodness will prevail over anything else." Shintumaru chuckled and nodded.

"Yes. Faith is what kept father and I going when Bakunetsumaru disappeared. Faith and dedication to Kentake here." Shintumaru took a deep sigh and shook his darkened thoughts away, his warm smile returning. "Well, Ken, I know you hate this stuff, I can't stand the taste of it, but perhaps today it will help. After all, Bakunetsumaru is back, and he brought his friends and chosen one to visit," Shintu said to his brother and he carefully lifted up his shoulders, resting his head in the crook of his elbow. "Zero here is a Knight from another world, and says he may be able to help you. If he can make Baku-kun smile like he did when he was a child, then I'm sure he can help you fight this poison." Zero smiled and went around to the other side of the simple mattress and helped hold Kentakemaru up. Putting his hand over the Musha Gundam's forehead he muttered a spell of healing, praying to whoever would listen that he would be restored to his strength.

"Oh Mana, return his strength to him, and draw out this poison and illness from his body." Shintumaru watched in awe as a glow began to surround his brother and Zero's hand. He had never seen such magic, and indeed believed such things to be long dead from any world. As the glow subsided, Shintumaru looked in awe at Zero.

"It still amazes me," he said smiling before shifting and gently opening his brother's mouth to pour the drink into his mouth. "I never thought I'd see such true magic."

"Baku said the same thing. He always makes fun of me though, saying it's nothing but cheep tricks. I know he doesn't man it though." Zero smiled and helped encourage the unconscious Musha to swallow the tea slowly. "I hope it will work. What were the symptoms he originally came down with?" Zero looked up at him as Kentakemaru swallowed reflexively.

"Originally we thought it was simply a bad infection from a wound. Then he began to loose consciousness daily, until one morning he didn't wake up. He did have a fever, but we were able to get rid of that quickly with some remedies. There was a time though he did have convulsions before he would loose consciousness that may have only been once or twice though." Zero frowned and furrowed his brow in thought.

"I've heard of the same symptoms. It's similar to a poison used by the Dark Axis in the early stages of the war in Lacroa," Zero said before quickly taking out one of his precious Princess Roses and a pack of small herbs.

"Ah, what…what a beautiful flower…" Shintumaru said in shock. Zero handed them both to Shintu with a serious look.

"Crush the flower's center with these herbs and make a tea with it, the oil from the pedals can be crushed as well and put into a small vial. It will help with fever, usually seen with this poison. It helps when administered right after the poison takes effect, but I don't know what will happen after it being so long." Zero frowned and shrugged. Shintumaru took the flower and herbs and smiled.

"Anything is better than this. Thank you, Zero." Zero smiled and shrugged before standing up after helping Shintu finish administering the tea to Kentakemaru.

"It's the first time I've ever had a family, I want to do everything I can to help. I'm going to go and see if Baku's going to stay in that bath all day, or let someone else take a turn." Shintu chuckled and nodded.

"Good luck, there's little else that Baku enjoys more than one of his baths. If all else fails, you can always share it, right?" Shintumaru smiled slyly and gave Zero a wink, causing the knight to blush and laugh nervously.

"Um, yeah I suppose we could…" Shintumaru laughed warmly and waved Zero off to the bath.

"Have fun!" he said as Zero left. Baku was right; Shintumaru did have a knack for embarrassing people easily. Zero didn't think he could turn any more red but he managed, as he left for the bath, passing a curious Captain and Shute on the way.

"Did you burn yourself, Zero?" Shute asked smirking a little as Zero tried to control his blush.

"N-no, I'm just going to go and have a bath…I'll see you later then…" Zero quickly went off trying to avoid and ignore the giggles from Shute, and innocent questions of Captain.

Bakunetsumaru sighed and settled into the steaming bath water. Taking a wash cloth he wet it and began to scrub at the dirt behind his neck. It felt like it had been years since he had been home, not simply a few months. Folding the wash cloth and dipping it back into the water, Bakunetsumaru leaned back, putting the hot cloth over his eyes, sighing in relief.

"Well, maybe I'll let you marinate a little longer before joining you," Zero said, startling Baku out of his daze. Baku lifted the washcloth and smiled.

"Naw, come on in, I could use some company." Baku sat up and watched as Zero removed his armor again, admiring his strong frame.

"You were right about your brother," Zero said smiling, a blush still across his features as he took off his helmet. Baku laughed and nodded.

"Probably made mention of sharing a bath huh? He's so predictable…ah…watch it, the water might be too hot." Zero sat on the edge and let his feet touch the water sighing.

"Hardly, I've been sleeping with you for how long now? I've gained the same tolerance for heat that you have. Besides…" Zero slipped into the water and let his body adjust to the heat. "If it really was too hot, then you wouldn't be in either." Baku sighed and nodded. It was true, though. Heat was something neither of them hated. For Zero, he got cold very easily, and usually required several blankets to keep warm. For Baku, heat wasn't an issue; he could tolerate warmer temperatures better than anyone in the family.

"So how was Shintu's tea?" Baku asked, watching as Zero began to wash his face and neck.

"Good, not too sweet for me," Zero smiled and moved closer to Baku and sat next to him sighing. "I saw Kentakemaru, I gave Shintumaru some remedies from Lacroa, and they just might help the poison." Baku brightened and looked at him.

"Really?" Zero nodded and sighed.

"Might, I've seen the poison before, and usually if administered quickly, the remedy I gave him would cure it, but I'm not sure about it. It's been over a year, as you told me. I can only hope that the damage can be reversed." Zero looked down into the water, the steam causing droplets to collect on his metal skin. Baku smiled and pulled him close, kissing him passionately.

"Then we will pray that it does help. Anything is better than what he's going through now," Baku said, holding Zero close. Zero smiled and kissed him back reaching for the washcloth and whipping off a smudge of dirt on his cheek.

"True, and you need to take more baths, Bakunetsumaru, you're still filthy." Bakunetsumaru sighed and pulled away playfully.

"Yeah well you're no knight in shining armor either," Baku said smirking at his own pun. Zero sighed and rolled his eyes splashing the samurai half heartedly.

"Oh knock it off, will you?" Zero began to wash his head and neck smiling. Baku sulked and began washing as well, before smiling and slipping the wash cloth down Zero's back.

"How about I get your back…?" Baku said smiling lovingly. Zero gave him a look but relaxed turning his back towards his love.

"All right, then I'll get yours, how's that?" Baku smiled and wrapped an arm gently around his waist leaning in close and nipping playfully at his neck.

"Deal…" he said, a smile clear in his voice.

"Now then," Tantemaru said looking as both of his sons, and guests sat down at the breakfast table. "We do have some serious matters to discuss." Baku sat down and ate his rice balls looking worriedly at his father.

"What's the matter, father?" Shintumaru said drinking his tea. Zero looked worried but kept his tongue, after all, he wasn't a true part of the family yet.

"Apparently, one of the generals, who is an old friend of mine, has made mention of a shinobi who is causing a lot of trouble." Shintu frowned and chewed on his rice ball, shrugging.

"So? It's not like we're a part of it. Kentyo has been peaceful so far," he said with his mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Zero said out of habit. Shintu blinked and swallowed, giving his brother a look. Baku simply shrugged and shoved another rice ball into his mouth.

"He has the family mark," Tantemaru said simply drinking his tea. Baku blinked and stared at his father.

"What?" he asked, with his mouth full. Zero gave him a look and sighed.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," he said again, more sternly.

"What's a shinobi?" Captain asked.

"It's a ninja," Baku commented off handedly. "How could someone on Kibaomaru's side have one of our family marks? Fujikumaru, Tatemaru, Uutemaru and Asurekumaru are all gone!" Baku's face was full of confusion, and searched for an answer from his father or oldest brother. Zero blinked and spoke up.

"What about Matarkemaru? Didn't you tell me he ran away?" Tantemaru frowned and nodded.

"It seems to be the only reasonable explanation. Either that, or someone took the mark from one of our fallen in battle as some sick trophy." Tantemaru's eyes flared with an inner fire at the thought, his hand gripping the tea cup far too strongly, causing a crack to appear.

"Matarkemaru wouldn't betray us," Shintumaru said firmly. "Nor would he betray mother." Zero frowned, feeling he caused the beginning of a rift. Baku carefully reached over and held his hand sighing.

"Let's just hope that that's true," Bakunetsumaru said finishing his food. Tantemaru nodded slowly and put down his cracked cup, collecting himself.

"It seems that is all we have left in this world is hope." Baku and Shintu frowned worriedly at their father, knowing that though life was hard on them, it was even harder for their father.

"Well, I hate to eat and run," Baku said cleaning his mouth. "But I planned on visiting mother's resting place today. Will you guys be all right while I'm gone?" Baku asked looking to Captain, Shute and Zero. They nodded, Zero giving his lover's hand a squeeze.

"We'll be fine. I think I'm going to investigate the town. Maybe I can find some other ingredients to help Kentakemaru regain consciousness."

"I think Shute and I will join you, Zero."

"Yeah, I wanna see more of this place. I've already seen a lot of Lacroa." Baku smiled and nodded before getting up.

"I won't be long. I'll be back before noon, okay?"

"Take the time you need, Baku-kun," Shintumaru said smiling. Tantemaru nodded as well and chuckled. Baku smiled and bowed to his father and brother.

"I'll be back in a while. Don't cause too much trouble, okay?" Baku said looking to Shute. Shute smiled innocently and chuckled. Zero smiled and got up giving the red and white Musha a kiss on the cheek.

"We'll see you later then." Baku nodded and headed off feeling complete. Exiting the home, Bakunetsumaru whistled for Entengo, who trotted up eagerly to his master. Baku stroked the horse and chuckled before grabbing the halter for him. Slipping it over his nose, Baku mounted his companion and gently lead the mechanical horse out of the yard.

"We're going to see mother today, Entengo," he said loosely gripping the reins. Entengo didn't need a halter, in all honesty, but Baku needed something to hold on to, knowing that visiting his mother would be a hard thing to do. Entengo whinnied to try and comfort his master, trotting off towards the cemetery.

Baku barely remembered his mother. He was two when she passed on. What he did remember, though, was her smile, and her warmth. When she fell ill, their bonding was cut short. Isantemaru was afraid that her son would fall ill as well, though it pained her to not hold him. Bakunetsumaru didn't understand when he was little why his mother never woke up again, but he knew in his gunsoul that she was gone forever.

"Hrrrfff…" Entengo tossed his head slightly, trying to bring Baku back to the here and now. Baku shook his head and smiled patting Entengo's neck.

"I know. I just…miss her more than anything else. If only we knew what made her so sick, maybe then it wouldn't be so bad." Bakunetsumaru sighed and gave a half hearted smile. "Another thing I should have asked the Dai Shogun when I had the chance." Entengo trotted on, slowly going up the stairs to where the family resting place was. Baku watched as it came into view and dismounted when Entengo stopped.

"Hrrrfff…" Entengo gently nudged Baku for a stroke, and got one. Bakunetsumaru smiled and then walked up to the headstone. Entengo waited to the side, watching as he passed the headstones for his older brothers, stopping at his mothers first. Carefully removing a stick of incense, he lit the tip and blew it out, leaving a glowing ember left. Carefully placing the stick in the ground, Bakunetsumaru knelt down and bowed his head praying for his mother.

"I know it's been a long time, mom, and I'm sorry about that. I'm sure you've been watching over me, so you probably don't really want to hear about where I've been. But I want to tell you that I've found my one. You'd like him, his name is Zero. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me, mother. I hope you approve." Bakunetsumaru smiled and cleared his eyes relaxing. "I love you, mom. I promise I'll visit more often now that I'm back home. Miss you…" Baku whispered hanging his head and trying not to cry. Entengo walked up to him and nuzzled his cheek, trying to cheer the Musha up. Baku smiled and stroked Entengo's nose before getting up and turning to his brothers' graves and lighting the incense as well.


End file.
